The immortals
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Throughout time there have been immortals, be it the infamous dogs destined to serve the purple dragons, or the shadowy qwaers that silently watch. Never have their been any creatures who have been giving immortality. Until now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The immortal dog.

Freud was a dog, a loyal dog would do whatever his master said without question. He had gotten used to being the dog, he had been one for 7000 years and counting. As well he had gotten used to being the one who served the purple dragon, every generation it was the same. A purple dragon would be born and think that they had to use their powers for something good, then when they lost their minds in a moment of rage the evil would enter and they'd try to do something stupid.

Then Freud would be forced to become the dog once again. He hated every minute of obeying the dragons, but this time would be different. He would make sure of it.

He smiled, and continued sitting on the rock in the apes camp while they slept. He didn't need sleep, he never did, even when he was a baby he never slept. He used to assume it was part of being a dog, but as he grew up he knew that it wasn't the case. Other dogs like Jax and Kenny needed sleep, as far as he could tell every animal needed sleep but him. He hated not being able to sleep almost as much as he hated being the dog to the purple dragons, but it did have certain advantages.

Freud stood up and smiled as he thought of his favorite advantage. He took a quick check around to see if any ape was still awake, and seeing none stirring he started to run.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax smirked a little bit as he looked at the edge of the forest. As a dog he had the ability to hear things that most creatures couldn't. As a result he could hear the slight foot tapping of Freud running up to his home on the cliff above the lake. Freud was extremely good at not being noticed, so it took someone who was truly looking for him and knew what to look for in order to even somewhat track him. He smiled, he knew exactly what Freud was coming for.

He turned around and walked over to the small cottage he had built, he could hear the pain that was happening in the small house and he was sure he would have to clean something up later. But it was the least he could do for Freud.

He opened the door and walked inside, where the pain sounds became louder as he saw Udana in the pain of childbirth. Udana was a cute little dragon with bright blue scales and a noticeable red line that spanned from her tail to her neck. A lot of dragons he met called her attractive, but he couldn't see why. He knew that most dragons laid eggs that would hatch later, but Freud knew about Malefor's plan to destroy all the eggs. So he spent a considerable amount of time searching for away to prevent his baby from emerging as an egg.

He knew that dragons were vulnerable in the egg stage of their life, so he wanted to get rid of that stage in his baby's development. An alive dragon, even a baby could defend itself.

"Am i too late?" Freud asked from behind, Jax turned around and smiled. Even in the midst of the howling dragoness he was glad to see his friend. Freud had been with him literally since the dawn of time and had supported him whenever he needed it. Jax had always liked Freud and would do almost anything for him.

"Well you missed the most exciting part, but your just in time to see your bouncing baby boy being born" Jax said smiling, Freud walked up to his screaming wife and held her hand. Seeing and feeling Freud appeared to calm down Udana a little bit, but she still screamed violently.

"Well what if it's a girl?" Freud said to Jax, while keeping eyes locked with Udana, Jax smiled.

'Sounds like a bet to me" Jax said, the three of them chuckled a little. After what seemed like hours Jax could see something emerging from Udana. He walked over to get a better look, and was pleasantly surprised to see a head poking out. He looked up and smiled.

"Let's see who won the bet"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The things that should not be.

Freud smiled as he saw the beautiful baby dragons in front of him. He didn't think that his babies would look so normal, they looked like regular dragons. Which made Freud feel happy that they would be accepted if any other dragon survived. But it also made him sad, as far as he could tell, the two babies had inherited nothing from him. He smiled and hid his angst by turning to Jax.

"Guess the bets a tie Jax, there's one boy and one girl" Freud said chuckling, Jax chuckled a bit as well but udana just panted heavily. Childbirth must have taken a lot out of her. Freud smiled and let the babies loose on the small bed that he had made days ago. Soon they found their way to the heat of their mother and cuddled close to her. The sight made Freud almost tear up in emotion, but since he was a dog, he was curse to never cry. He walked over to the door but was stopped by Jax.

"Wait a second Freud, shouldn't you name the kids?" Jax asked, Freud sighed and gestured towards his exhausted sweetheart.

"see that Jax, i want Udana to be awake and ready to name our kids. If she's like this, exhausted and filled with the burden of having the first dragon childbirth." Freud shook his head.

"It wouldn't be a very good memory, and i can't wait too long here or else Gaul and the rest of those apes will get suspicious." Freud said, than he started running towards the cliff.

"Tell Udana that i'll see her later!!" He yelled as he jumped off of the cliff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3000 Years in the future.

Nova watched silently as her grand-daughter stood beside the dark gem. Ember was a beautiful dragoness though she was young and Nova enjoyed being a spectator of her life. She intervened in Embers life usually as a mentor since she resembled a teenage dragon. She was nearly as big as a dragon elder, yet her hind legs weren't strong enough to support her standing upright. She was considered quite beautiful and was one of the most sought after dragonesses in all the realm. Some have gone far enough as to claim that she was a legend, the immortal beauty. As a result some heroic dragons d t track her, and some succeeded. But whenever Nova settled down with a dragon it was always the same.

She would stay the same age, but her husband for the time would age. She would watch as her once heroic husband would slowly transform into and old withered shadow of what he once was.

Such was the horrifying burden of being one of the only two immortal dragons.


End file.
